


BETA || Peter Parker [i]

by darlingfits



Series: Enemies [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingfits/pseuds/darlingfits
Summary: " 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚒𝚝 "" 𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 "♕To Peter Parker, his chemistry partner was a complete mystery. A puzzle with all of the corner pieces missing; one that he couldn't help but want to solve.♕PROLOGUE TAKES PLACE DURING CIVIL WAR, MAIN STORY LINE STARTS FROM RIGHT AFTER AND LEADS INTO SPIDERMAN:HOMECOMING
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter parker x oc
Series: Enemies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749250
Kudos: 1





	1. BETA

**Author's Note:**

> see end for author notes !!

♕

_"how long have you known?"_

_"always."_

♕

**KALIA NERVINNY**

Kalia Nervinny had been nothing but collateral damage her entire life. Never the target, never the goal, simply something that was obtained by coincidence. This time, she refused to come out anywhere other than on top.

This time she would be the alpha.

He would be hers.

**author's note**

♕

i do not own anything from the marvel universe, but i do own kalia nevinny (for the most part). her story and powers are loosely based around kitty pryde from the x-men series; however her major story arc/themes are completely mine so don't snatch them ;) hope you enjoy my quarantine ramblings


	2. CAST

introducing the cast of BETA

♕

TOM HOLLAND as PETER PARKER

(the spider-man)

SHELLEY HENNIG as KALIA NARVINNY

(the nemesis)

JESSICA PARKER KENNEDY as GWEN STACY

(the best-friend)

JAMES FRANCO as HARRY OSBORN

(the playboy)

TONY REVOLORI as EUGENE THOMPSON

(the bully)

JACOB BATALON as NED LEEDS

(the guy in the chair)

ZENDAYAas MICHELLE JONES

(the rogue)


	3. PLAYLIST

♕

pink floyd - **wish you were here**

"a smile through a veil, do you think you can tell"

alt-j - **left hand free**

"well your left hand's free and your rights in a grip"

alt-j - **breeze blocks**

"she might contain the urge to runaway, but holds it down with breeze blocks"

"please break my heart"

the chainsmokers - **roses**

"he already knows that my love is fire"

acdc - **back in black**

"i'm let loose from the noose"

suicidal tendencies - **institutionalized**

"to protect me from the enemy, myself"

**author's note**

i'm going to add more to the playlist as the story goes on, but i felt like this was a strong set of songs to start with, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Opening your eyes to a piercing white light is never a great way to start the day.** Kalia Narvinny squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain that seemed to have been seared into her frontal lobes at the sight. Her eyes didn't need to be opened for her to be all too aware of the restraints around her arms, cold metal that was piercing into the delicate skin of her wrist. Kalia could hear her father's words in her head, 'the first thing you need to do is figure out where you are'. That needs to come before anything else. The room smelled like pine-sol, sickeningly clean. She could hear the steady beeping of a machine somewhere to her left, most likely taking her heart rate as it gradually started to rise.

Fluttering her lashes open, in hopes of quickly adjusting to the bright lights that were built into the ceiling, Kalia felt a sigh of relief escape from her chest. She knew where she was. The Oscorp lab room was no stranger to Kalia's presence, this one in particular even less. The room was almost completely empty, with the exception of a desk that sat in the far corner, the rough wooden object standing out in the stark white room, papers haphazardly thrown across it. An ornate frame sat on the desk, adjacent to the monitor that took up most of the space, Kalia did not need to see it to know what the picture it held was of; her and her family. She turned her focus back onto her condition. She laid on a hospital bed, her arms glued to the railings on either side and a thin scratchy blanket was strewn across her. Before Kalia could investigate her situation any further, she could hear the sharp clicking of heels on the marble floor.

Her mother.

"Liebling." Helen Narvinny was an unusual woman. A white lab coat hung off of her thin frame, the word Oscorp was embroidered across the left breast in bright blue, and thick rimmed glasses hung off of her nose. Her dark hair was pulled back tightly, causing the frown lines that had grown on her forehead to smooth out. These aspects however, could not explain the inner workings of her mind, nothing truly could.

She approached her daughter with a sense of unease, a clipboard gripped tightly by her chipped nails. "How do you feel?" The question lacked emotion, or any true importance. Kalia could tell by the dozen tubes and wires that ran out of her arms, that her mother knew exactly how she felt.

"What happened?" Kalia asked, bypassing her mother's greeting, and watching intently as Helen swiped a key card over each of her wrists, disengaging the locks and allowing her arms to drop freely at her sides.

"You already know," Her mother said through tightly pursed lips as she walked to her side, turning off the monitor and ending the relentless beeping, "Think back, liebling."

_Kalia sat in the passenger seat of her father's Jeep, AC-DC was playing in the background as she laughed at a joke that he had made. Her father was supposed to follow a truck to Pennsylvania; a truck carrying experimental waste from Oscorp's most recent project. It had taken two days worth of begging for him to agree to bring her with him, they had decided to make a day out of it, planning on stopping at her father's alma mater on the drive back home. The undersides of her legs stuck to the leather of the car seat, the August air felt as though it was full of cotton, warm and stuffy as it drifted in through the windows. She didn't know what had happened. One second they had been discussing the structural integrity of the Death Star, the next it felt as though all of the air had been sucked out of Kalia's lungs. Everything burned, her vision was tinted red as she turned to face her father._

_His neck was contorted, pressing her face into the steering wheel as her stared at her, the life gone from his eyes. She remembered a scream ripping itself from her throat, a pierced canister rested in her lap, green acid spewing out of it and onto her skin. She had never felt pain like this. Her skin seemed to blister and peel immediately, it felt as though her bones were melting, her whole existence was being transformed, deconstructed._

A sob escaped from her lips as her mother disconnected the last tube from her arm. He was gone.

Helen ran a soothing hand through Kalia's hair, her first attempt at consoling her daughter. "Your tests all came back normal. No abnormal radiation levels or chemical effects," Her voice was a soft hum, however as a closer inspection, the toll that situation had taken on her mother was clear. Mascara smudges in the corner of her eyes, the faint smell of Irish cream on her breath. Small imperfections, cracks in her appearance, allowed for the truth to spill through, "The scarring will be minimal. We were able to rebuild most cell tissue...You're fine."

She was fine. Tears continued to stream down her face, leaving behind a trail of warmth as they spilled over her cheeks. Her mother left shortly, placing a tall glass of water on the table next to the bed, telling Kalia to come out when she had composed herself.

Composure.

Of course that was her mother's main concern. The family image.

Kalia fumbled as she swung her legs off the side of the bed, the blanket falling away to reveal her legs. The tears that had stopped shortly returned, welling up in her eyes and blurring her vision as she gazed at what had previously been smooth skin.

Pink scars danced across her thighs like patch work, wrinkled softly and warm to the touch. Kalia skimmed her fingers over them, leaving faint white impression on them that quickly faded. She tore her eyes away, pushing herself onto her feet, wobbling for a moment before steadying.

She stretched out a hand to grasp the glass from her bedside, her fingers straightening to curl around the glass's stem. She quickly shuffled backwards, the glass shattering onto the floor as its contents quickly spread across on the marble.

The glass had been making it's way towards her lips,

before it had passed through her fingers as if they hadn't existed.

**author's note**

here i am! publishing this at two in the morning. i'm going to try post updates every saturday, but they'll most likely be more often than that. also this chapter was very poorly skimmed over before publishing because i was so excited to put it out there! so please feel free to let me know if you find any glaring typos or things like that. enjoy :)


End file.
